The Last Night
by phoenix509
Summary: Sequel to Over And Over. Ed is in his room when Winry comes to him. It's not really a sad story. It's more like a story that makes you wanna go "Awwww."


Edward sighed. He had went to Winry's room earlier to talk about Roy but she wasn't there. So now, he's in his and Al's room, laying on his bed shirtless, he had taken off his red coat and black shirt as soon as he had went in his room, and staring at the ceiling. He's never felt so...Alone. Sure he had Alphonse, who was currently with General Armstrong, and his friends but that didn't really count. After all, everyone had friends of some sort. No, Ed was alone when it came to love. Not brotherly love like with Al, but love love. Like how he felt when he was with Winry. Ed heaved another sigh, still upset from the images his stupid imagination gave him.

**"You come to me with scars on your wrist**

** You tell me this will be the last night**

** Feeling like this"**

A light knock at the door pulled Ed from his thoughts. "It's open." He said, not tearing his eyes from the white ceiling. "Uh, Ed?" Edward turned to see Winry standing in the doorway, her right wrist covered in blood. Ed leapt off the bed and practically ran to her side. "Shit, Winry! What'd you do?" He cried. Winry gave him a small, embarrassed smile. "I uh. I cut my wrist while working on a new model of automail. I was, uh, wondering if you had any bandages." Winry letr out a silent sigh in relief when Ed nodded and turned his back to her so he could look for some bandaids. Truth be told, she had done this on purpose. She honostly had forgotten why. She just knew she was sad. She had lied to Ed because she didn't want him to worry.

** "I just came to say goodbye**

** Didn't want you to see me cry**

**r I'm fine but I know it's a lie"**

Winry sat on the bed as Ed wrapped her wrisat with the bandages he had managed to find. "You sure you're ok?" Ed asked once he had finished. Winry nodded. "So, you're sure about leaving tommorrow?" She asked. Ed looked at the floor. "Yeah. " He looked up at Winry and smiled. "After all, me and Al still need to find Teacher." This time, it was Winry who looked away. Her blue eyes brimming with tears that were threatening to overflow. She hated it when Ed and Al left. She's always scared that they won't come back.

** "This is the last night you'll spend alone**

** Look me in the eyes so I know you know **

**I'm everywhere you want me to be **

**The last night you'll spend alone**

** I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go**

** I'm everything you need me to be" **

Ed noticed the tears that were now streaming down Winry's face. "Hey." He said softly. He lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes. "There's no reason for you to be crying. We'll be fine. " He wiped away her tears with his thumb. "I promise."

**"Your parents say everything is your fault**

** But they don't know you like I know you**

** They don't know you at all" **

_ **Liar.**_ Winry thought. **_ Everytime you come back, you're always hurt. And Alphonse is never in one piece.\i0_** She didn't say this out loud though. Instead, she wacked Ed upside the head with her hand and glared at him. "Bullshit! Everytime you two come back _I_ have to fix your arm! Do you have any idea how much money your automail parts cost?" Ed rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Winry just kept glaring at him. "Everyone even agrees that it's your fault too! You act by instinct too much! One of these days you're gonna get yourself killed if you keep doing things without thinking!" Everything she said was true, and they both knew it. Winry knew that Ed only did that because he wanted the job done. She knew he only acted like that because it was the best way for him to get the job done.

**"I'm so sick when they say**

** It's just a phase, you'll be ok, you're fine **

**but I know it's a lie" **

Ed grit his teeth. He could tell Winry was just acting like this to hide her feelings. "And? It gets the job done doesn't it?" Winry smacked him again. "It may get the job done but one of these days you're either gonna get yourself or Alphonse killed!" Ed flinched at this. Winry's glare softened. Everyone said that he would grow out of all this. Of course, she doesn't think he will. Actually, she thinks it'll get worse. Ed looked at the carpeted floor. "I know." He said sadly. His voice was full with so much sadness, so much shame. Winry burst into tears.

**"The night is so long when everything's wrong**

**If you give me your hand, I will help you hold on**

** Tonight, tonight"**

Ed wrapped his arms around Winry's waist, pulling her closer to him. He felt her raise a hand, tentavely at first, and rest on the back of his head. Winry rested her head on the top of his, her light blond locks falling in his face. But Ed didn't care. He didn't care because he knew, from this moment on, that he will never let her go. At least, not without putting up one hellova fight first.

**"I won't let you say goodbye **

**And I'll be your reason why **

**The last night away from me, away from me"**

Edward then did the only thing he could do. He looked up at Winry. And he kissed her.


End file.
